


[F4M] or [M4F] When Jane met Tarzan

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Humorous, Short, challenge, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Here’s a silly tongue-twisty poem to help loosen your tongues before you perform Actual Sexy Audios or calm your nerves before a big presentation :)You can read it like a bedtime story, rap it, sing it, add music, sound effects, anything you like.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] or [M4F] When Jane met Tarzan

**Title:** [F4M] or [M4F] When Jane met Tarzan [erotic poetry] [humorous] [challenge] [very short] [shitpost]

**Tonality:**

[F4M] In your MOST SEDUCTIVE VOICE/ OR GIRLY VOICE.

[M4F] In your MOST CAVE-MANLY VOICE WITH GUSTO/ OR SMOOTH CASANOVA VOICE- see below for script.

**OPTIONAL CHALENGE:**

Record it while moaning (hysterical literature)

[F4M] version - When Jane met Tarzan

========================

Hola Tarzan, me Jane

You big jungle boy, me sugar cane

You wanna, I wanna, show me your banana

Show me banana, I show you papaya.

Ai Yai Yai, you poke me in the eye

Banana in papaya make banana cream pie

Tarzan make fire, make Jane make water

Make fire, Jane wetter, make Tarzan balls perspire.

Oh you wanna play my big lady yowzers

My big, juicy yowzers, make you go Wowzers

Please, please squeeze, my big lady yowzers

As I take off, my big lady trousers.

You’re making my pokeys go pokey-pokey poke

Play with my pokeys, make my pokeys pokey poke

Flick with your tongue, make my pokeys go toink!

You’re a newbie with my boobie, it’s so yummy make me gooey

Tarzan don’t tickle, with your fickle little dickel

Like a wicked little pickle in wholemeal pumpernickle

Now put your manly finger, in my naughty little beaver

And call me señorita while I make you margarita.

Now time for banana and papaya go boom

Make boom boom with your magic mushroom

Oh Tarzan ahh ahh, make Jane ooh ooh

Go ahh, ahh, ooh, Tarzan balls turn blue

Now faster, boom boom, make banana go zoom

Zoom, zoom,zoom, make banana big boom

My papaya, my papaya, oh it gonna perspire

I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna hrrrnggggg... ahhh.

[M4F] version - When Tarzan met Jane

========================

Me Tarzan, you Jane

Me king of jungle, you sugar cane

Me wanna, You wanna, show you my banana

Show you my banana, you show me papaya

Ai Yai Yai, I poke you in the eye

Banana in papaya make banana cream pie

Tarzan make fire, make Jane make water

Make fire, Jane wetter, make Tarzan balls perspire.

Tarzan wanna play your big lady yowzers

Jane lady yowzers is so very Wowzers

Please, Tarzan squeeze your big lady yowzers

Tarzan take off your big lady trousers.

Tarzan make your pokeys go pokey-pokey poke

Play with your pokeys, make your pokeys pokey poke

Flick with my tongue, make your pokeys go toink!

Me is newbie with your boobie, but so yummy make you gooey.

Tarzan like tickle, with my fickle little dickel

Like wicked little pickle in wholemeal pumpernickel

Tarzan put his finger, in Jane’s naughty beaver

Call you señorita, while you make naughty margarita.

Now time for banana and papaya go boom

Make boom boom with my magic mushroom

Oh Tarzan ahh ahh, make Jane ooh ooh

Go ahh, ahh ooh, Tarzan balls turn blue

Now faster, boom boom, make banana go zoom

Jane ahh, ahh, Jane papaya on fire

Boom, booga boom, Tarzan banana big boom

Tarzan want, Tarzan gonna, big coming oooooooh...

/scriptend


End file.
